Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Museum Cleared Up Thermal scope, akimbo shotgun, magnum, dogs, training soldiers, lots of guns, and see for yourself hear http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=IEleKtriiKv13#p/u/3/x810PcppNIc Callsigns and Multiplayer Maps w/ Descriptions If you can see http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=IEleKtriiKv13#p/u/6/YrKp0fV0PJU Sentry Gun!!! Check out this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnGkr-a86NU&feature=channel bad quality Vehicle box Hey, I just completed version 1 of the vehicle box. So, what do you guys think? (looking for constructive criticism here) Chief z 03:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) You forgot the B2 bomber. OmgHAX! 20:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tactical Nuke?!? Is this thing about a tactical nuke killstreak killing everyone and ending the game real? WTF? Does it kill the user/the user's team? Will it kill players who have just joined? I don't want to join a game and then like instantly die by a nuke and just get one free death without doing anything.Crimmastermind 07:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes... please read through the previous archive... it wont be too big of a problem you need a 25 (at a min. of 24 with hardline) to get the nuke --Cpt Jack House 14:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) can a link to the articles be put up for the tac nuke and emp please? :) Make a mission template, i've got all acts with mission + museum? Look at this screen I made today: http://i126.photobucket.com/albums/p86/ever121/CoDMW2-Acts.png You see also a museum, but wtf is that XD? And if someone want to make a mission template like @ CoD4 I could help. You only can't see the mission from Act I, but that would be S.S.D.D, Team Player, Cliffhanger, No Russian and Takedown. I also made a mw2 characters template: Oh and have a look at this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOI1Q0RPnG8 (Ever121 08:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC)) * very nice mate, but kill general shepard wwwtttfffff this game is getting moar awesome by the minute, good work --Ashwilson12 09:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It's like....everybody's turning on each other.... Man, can't wait! Nine more days, hopefully, god only knows if it'll come out in Australia... politicians can go suck some mortar rounds for all I care. User:Cpt. Carebear I'm glad we finally have the right order for the single-player levels (plus decriptions)! PhantBat 17:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I created a campaign template for the single-player levels Unsure of where to put Mueseum, I didnt add it. Could someone make a template for the Special Ops levels, and multiplayer maps? PhantBat 17:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Difference in the MW2 and MW2 multiplayer articles Aren't they meant to parallel? It's apparent that M1911 isn't in the main article, and the Mini-Uzi is in the SMG section. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 11:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The other article has been neglected. It's kind of hard to keep up. I suppose I'll get on that. Imrlybord7 15:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Uh, DM, the M1911 has not been confirmed in any of the videos for MW2 in terms of Multiplayer. At least from everything I've seen. Feel free to prove me wrong though. PShizzzzle 21:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Nah, PShizzzzle, I think you're right, checking the sources I've been through the Colt has no official inclusion. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 21:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was just checking up because I had seen the two Museum videos, even the slower one and I didn't see the 1911. It CAN be included in the game' article because we have seen it on Soap's character model, but I'm not sure, do we have confirmation of Single-Player? PShizzzzle 22:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 25 killstreak - Nuke That's right 25 kills gets you a nuke, which kills everyone on the map (including yourself) and ends the game. What official source do we have for this? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 14:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, would be very retarded. You know how easy it is to get a 25 killstreak? (Ever121 14:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC)) PLEASE pay attention... we talked about this in the last archive, as for a source theres at least 3 youtube videos of it... --Cpt Jack House 14:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tactical nuke is actually a killstreak. 25 kills, havent seen any video footage for these other new killstreaks like an EMP. just look on youtube for the tactical strike, it kills everyone and ends the match imediately -- 21:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Gameplay ...Yeah Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 14:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Damn... as if i didnt want the game enough... --Cpt Jack House 14:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Leaked video I've heard something about a leaked video with very violent content, in an airport I think, but I don´t find it anywhere. Do you know something about this? 15:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :They keep getting removed because they're from a stolen copy of the game. You have to find a live feed or a video someone hasn't taken down. As for the level, its called "No Russian." OmgHAX! 15:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeh, it's in the last archive, there's a lot of them too. 15:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) One Man Army Perk I just saw somewhere else that the one man army perk which is perk 1 will PROBABLY be the same as overkill. Two primary weapons. Not 100% sure yet. Why did someone add this to the page? Where's the proof? Imrlybord7 23:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What the fuck? Who just removed all of the weapons? Dumbass. Imrlybord7 20:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I...uh, think I found what meuseum is... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J3a8qjIelg ...yea, it's basically all or most of the guns in MW2.Ferrariguy1000 20:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Watch me top your video: Boo Yeah! Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 20:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Dammit! Ferrariguy1000 20:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) This should provide hours of mindless entertainment. Should we create an article for it yet, or wait until we have the hard copy with us for evidence? As well as confirming which characters come when you press the RED BUTTON? PShizzzzle 21:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Akimbo? Okay I can get using akimbo with pistols machine pistols, even the double barrel. But it seems it can also be used with the mini uzi and P90. WTF? I thought 402 said you can't use it with SMGs. OmgHAX! 20:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :wooo! My dream team! Dual Vectors or P90s. *Noob* but wow, I didn't expect this. Ferrariguy1000 20:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) akimbo with a p90 seems a bit ridiculous, but with mini uzis seems possible. ive seen a vid of it, mini uzi anyway. also seen a singleplayer vid of two ranger shotguns akimbo'd --Ashwilson12 21:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I did see someone do a single handed P90 on youtube somewhere, so it may be possible. Ferrariguy1000 21:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I saw a live streaming MP video of someone using Akimbo Red Tiger P90s on Terminal. Imrlybord7 23:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I just heard the Vector can be akimbo'd too. ugh... You know just when I was coming to terms with this... THIS IS NOT A JOHN WOO MOVIE IW! OmgHAX! 23:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :In real life, the TDI Vector can be single handedly...well...single handed, thanks to it's low recoil. It shows it on their official testing vid at their site. Ferrariguy1000 00:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) They do that for a lot of weapon demos, I saw something similar for th xm8. It doesn't mean its at all practical in combat. Just imagine how unbalanced that would feel in your hands. OmgHAX! 01:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) M249 I think we can now confirm this. In the sped up museum footage, the guy picks up an M240, and then a similar looking gun but it's not the same. It's not the MG4, because that was a different pick up icon. So do you think we can confirm this? 21:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) M1911 is there too, so it IS still in the game. OmgHAX! 21:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Last stand Can someone please add last stand to the bottom of perk tier 3, its been confirmed. it keeps being deleted for some ubsurd reason --Ashwilson12 21:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Pro Perks? Im kind of confused about the pro perks. Do they do what the regular version of the perk is AND the special thing or just the special thing? --Joem25 22:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Pro versions of perks are like a level-up, of sorts. The original Perk is in effect, and once PRO level is achieved, players receive and added benefit see Perks if you have any other questions. For example, Ninja (Tier 3) Makes the player invisible to all Heartbeat Sensors in MP, but Ninja PRO has the same effect as Dead Silence. PShizzzzle 22:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) HOLY FUCK!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmL5HM1H0Zk&feature=related i r in space!!!! lol--Maj. Boner 23:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) We kinda knew that for a while. Looks like a nuke detonated over washington. If you notice, the lights go out on the ground. Maybe its an EMP blast? OmgHAX! 23:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) well at the end he says somthing about and emp--Maj. Boner 00:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Ending to MW2 It's a major spoiler, I hugh hint at the end too http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EypqdKcoccU. 00:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Damn, they got on that one quick. It's already gone. PShizzzzle 00:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I know, just noticed. I REGRET watching it. 00:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Weapons Unaccounted for Now that the weapons list has been changed, I thought I'd leave a list for everything we saw that didn't show up in multiplayer. *M1911 (100% Confirmed, seen in the Museum and SP cutscenes) *SVD (Confirmed SP, not sure if anyone saw footage of it other than in that early picture) *G3A4 (Probable; no other weapon we've seen has that telescopic stock. We need footage of the airplane graveyard.) scratch that, now that I think about it it may very well have been the intervention. Only time will tell though. *Mk. 43 (Probable; concept art of seals with it, also seals may be a faction in game) *L96 (Probable; seen in background art. I find it very hard to believe we only have one bolt action and its not in standard NATO ammo.) *SCAR-L (Probable, though not very by this point. ACR may have outright replaced it.) *M14 EBR (100% Confirmed in Breach and Clear) OmgHAX! 01:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) There was a video of just a person going through the Create-a-Class menu, and sadly, I saw no mention of the L96. Which really does make me sad, the .338 Lapua Magnum is a powerful round, and I'm going to miss it dearly. Also, only the SCAR-H is present in the Create-a-Class menu. PShizzzzle 01:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Dude, did you not read my first sentence? These are all the weapons that are NOT in multiplayer but have been spotted in some form. OmgHAX! 01:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Apologies. I'm coming down with something so I'm not 100% PShizzzzle 01:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I saw rhe Dragunov footage on one of the live streams.(SP) Are Juggernautas wield M60s? This "smaller M240, but not MG4" is M249, isn't it? M1911 presence in SP is obvious. SCAR-L and L96 aren't on the MP screen? About G3: I'm not sure. and info: SEALS are in-game. I think these weapons will be given by IW by first patch/update at the 10.11.09 or later or in one of the DLCs. I hoope so..... Morihaus 06:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :God I hope not, I can't really see Infinity Ward going the EA route and making us pay for extra weapons in multiplayer. WouldYouKindly 06:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I can definitely see Activision (may Robert Kotick burn for eternity) charging for guns, although hopefully if there are DLC guns/perks/attachments they are free or included with map packs. Imrlybord7 07:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I am sure that I heard somewhere that you will gain more weapons and perks and rewards through prestige. Also, the gold Desert Eagle did not appear until level 55 in CoD 4 because it was probably meant as a surprise or reward or something. So maybe they are unlocked either through Prestige or they just don't appear until you unlock them. Ashdude01 Museum I found a video on YouTube that hasn't been removed yet. Not brilliant quality but still. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jn_Ka-NaO8A Looks like M1911.45 is confirmed and Ranger Akimbo confirmed. We can finally see first person views of the WA2000, Intervention, Ranger and AUG HBAR. Just wondering Okay, so I was looking at the playable characters for MW2, and for some reason it's got "Soap" MacTavish. Is this just someone randomly saying that (ie vandalising) or is it actually backed up with proof? I just want to check before I delete it, I don't want someone yelling at me for a mistake. Just checking up. Peace Cpt. Carebear :Actually, you do play as him during a level that was accidently leaked. I don't think I can't tell you which one though. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 11:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) The videos where aviable on youtube in the last week-end, but they where all removed due to copyright violence. 12:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, in the level Endgame, it is (still unconfirmed) that you play as Soap after Shepherd is rumored to kill Roach and Ghost. Still waiting on confirmation, but I opened this up for discussion on the page Talk: MacTavish] PShizzzzle 15:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC)